getbackersfandomcom-20200223-history
Dokubachi
Dokubachi is a fictional character in the manga series Getbackers. He's one of the 7 heads of the Kiryudo, being one of the most powerful members of the clan. As a Kiryudo, he's able to control insects; specifically bees. He's the last member of the Hornet Clan and his specialty among his fellow partners is "Physician". Background & Appereance 'Note from IPC' According to the manga (example) which says "One of Blood's men-- he can control killer wasps, but what's his true identity...?", Dokubachi is male. As he doesn't appear in the anime, we have no clues given by the gender of whoever voices him. However, he is distinctly effeminate. Manga Marine Red arc Dokubachi is first seeing talking with Captain Blood and what is the next move since the GB duo now is hired by their enemy to which he replies to him that if she must, he has to kill them. While the transporter No Breaks Mugurama pursuited Ginji and Ban, Dokubachi infiltrates in his truck and makes his giant hornets stung him. Dokabachi is able to get the Marine Red and goes to the meeting point but is pursuit by the Get Backers. Dokabuchi starts his fight against Amano Ginji and Ban Mido and reveals his true face. He tells them that the bees fulfill the roll of missing body parts and will protect him no matter what; instantly, he orders his thousands of hornets to attack the GB duo. As Ginji is able to repel the bee's attack, Dokubachi goes for Mido. While he surrounds Mido with his bees, he tells him about Kirihito and his recent defeat and memory loss and asks him about any information he could have. Mido in pay back asks him about the Marine Red and so does he tells him the truth of the "blood wine". Captain Blood arrives and tells Dokubachi to finish already but Ginji arrives in time and helps him. While Ban takes Captain Blood, Dokubachi goes against Ginji and when Ban tries to help him, Dokubachi disperses his body parts as bees (bee's clone). Therefore, the GB duo decides to escape since they can't take both of them. Dokubachi tells Captain Blood that eventually the duo have to come back at him but suddenly, Captain Blood's army aim at Dokubachi but dispersing his body as bees, he's able to dodge every single shot. Dokabuchi tells them that even though Captain Blood knew his power, he still betrayed him and send his men to a certain death. Dokubachi sends his hornets and kill of them. Ban arrives where he is and asks him to cure Ginji or else he's going to break the last bottle of the vampire virus. Dokubachi offers him to cure Ginji if he defeats or at least injures Captain Blood since he isn't sure about defeating him, plus she needs to retrieve that bottle to his clan leader. {C}{C Ban finishes his battle and goes with Dokubachi and orders him to save Ginji. He gives him the antidote and when Band disappears, Captain Blood reappears with a monster like appearence. Dokubachi is easily able to contain his brute force but another Blood graves him from the back making him unable to move. He's slowly "killed" by the Captains Bloods. It is revealed that it was Ban's Jagan. Dokubachi leaves saying that he's going to tell his leader that the bottles just broke and even though she might be punished for this, he will get back this enjoyable defeat against Mido. The Eternal Bond arc Dokubachi appears again in the meeting with the other 7 Kiryuudo after Saichou's victory. He tells Jorougumo to calm down with her men or else, he will start getting older. Dokubachi also tells him that as he has already fought against the Get Backers, he shouldn't underestimate them. While teasing a little Kirihito for his memory lost, Dokubachi also states to Jorougumo that they have dangerous man working with them (being Akabane) and he should be careful. Jorougumo tells him that she shouldn't be afraid of him since she's one of the chiefs of the Kiryudo, but he replies that he had escaped dead many times thanks to his instincts. As Kirihito interrupts him, stating that times have changed, Dokubachi tells him that Akabane is not the only transporter working with them, but also Himiko Kudo and that he hopes that he can erase his dishonour as future leader of the Spider Clan; or else nobody is going to accept him as a chief. After Jorougumo's defeat, he's present among the other chiefs of the Kiryudo. He later states that even though the Kiryudo are a group, it is the nature of all insects to fight among theirselves and cannot live together. When Kabuto revealed that Juurou Kamata was killed, he's shocked to hear this news. {C}{C As soon as Ban Mido arrives to the insect palace, Dokubachi is waiting for him so he can get his revenge. He releases all his power to finally defeat Ban. He tells him he hopes this battle answers her what is the Kiryudo's destiny. As Ban worries how he's going to defeat him, Dokubachi tells him not to worry about his bees as they are not going to be released this time. They decide to use just brute force so they clash in a powerful punch. Within a second, they do various hits and even though Ban is able to block all of them, he recieves great damage. Dokubachi reveals that he hit him with his finger stings and still, he's able to attack her vital points. Ban rushes with hundreds of attacks against his and even though he's slightly better un physical combant, thanks to his body composed of bees, he's able to see all Ban's movements and strikes him back. Ban surprises with an attack but since his body is made up of bees, he doesn't recieve any damage. Dokubachi offers him that if he surrender, then he will take him as a studen and then, he could easily surpass him. As he doesn't answer, he reasks him telling that he wants somebody to know all he knows since the fate of the Kiryudo is to disappear. Ban just summons the power of Asclepius and quickly blows him away. Dokubachi then tells him he will do his final formation too: King Bee Formation. He fires an energy bee ball against Ban but he's able to dodge it and also blow his arm away. He's shocked as he knows that his king bee formation is far stronger and faster than Ban and within a second, he hits him 32 times and gives his the final strike. Only from the upper chest to up of Dokubachi is left after that attack. He thanks Ban for such an amazing fight and for finally present his on how it is the death. He disperses himself as bees thanking Ban again for all. His current state it is unknown as if we don't know if he died, if he was overwhelmed by his karmic burden or just leave the place. He's know kind of a friend-rival of Ban. Abilities *'Inmense Strength': he possesses insane physical strenght as he can block Ban's Snake Bite and also with a punch blows him away. *'Enhanced Speed':he possesses far more speed than that of Ban Midou *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant':when she doesn't fight with her bees, she relies only on her hand to hand combat proven to be very proficient as she can battle equally with Ban. Hornet Clan Abilities *'Bee's Control': as a member of the Kiryudo and the Hornet Clan, he can command every single type of bee's and hornet to either attack his enemies or defend him. They all are extremely poisonous. *'Bee Implantation Technique': he fulfill the roll as the nest of the bees which they turn to be his cells. This bees completes the missing parts of his body which grants him great advantage in a physical combat since he doesn't recieve a diret hit. **'Defensive Formation': in this formation, all the bees stay within his body and fulfill the roll of only eyes, making no blind spots to him. **'King Bee Formation': an offensive formation which he directs an energy ball with bees to attack him enemies. With this formation, his strength and speed are far superiour even than those of Ban. *'Bee Clone': he can make a clone made only with bees. *'Man's Insect Mimicry: Finger Sting': as a member of the Kiryudo, he can acquire insects abilities. Five stings emerge from her fingers which are deadly venom. Karmic Burden As member of the Kiryudo, his destiny is to be overruled by her karmic burden. Category:Characters Category:Kiryudo 7 Category:Male